


Coffee to go

by Vepaida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vepaida/pseuds/Vepaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideypool coffeeshop AU<br/>My first attempt at something like this.<br/>I hope you like it :U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee to go

“A coffee, please”  
The barista, aka Peter Parker, looked at the strange man behind the counter, slightly confused.  
“I’m sorry, sir, but you will have to be a bit more specific with that”  
He was still smiling at the customer who looked like he just murdered somebody, or had been murdered himself.  
The two girls who were on shift with Peter, had left to the back of the shop as soon as the stranger entered, so Peter took it upon himself to treat the guy like any other customer.  
But he hadn’t expected that this one had no idea of how a Starbucks Coffee Shop worked.  
After a short moment of consideration the man’s face, or what you could see under the red and black hoodie he wore, changed and he asked with a smirk:  
“What can you recommend, handsome?”  
Thrown off by the weird compliment Peter took a second to regain his composure before he started rattling down a few of the items on the menu which he didn’t think of as completely disgusting.  
He didn’t like coffee at all, but being a superhero doesn’t really pay any bills, so he had to settle for a job and Starbucks had been coincidentally hiring at the moment.  
His attention turned back to the present, when the stranger started laughing.  
The confusion must have been obvious on Peter’s face because the man stopped and instead said:  
“I’ll have an Iced Caramel Macchiato”  
Quickly Peter started working on the order.  
“Yo, Parker” one of his coworkers said as the two came back to the front of the shop. “ Me and Molly are gonna leave early tonight, so be a dear and close the shop up, okay?”  
Peter didn’t even bother to answer.  
He knew his coworkers were already out of the building and wouldn’t have cared if he had complained anyway.  
With a quiet bing the coffee machine gained his attention and he finished up the stranger’s order.  
“Here Sir, your coffee”  
Holding the cup in the general direction of his customer, Peter’s thoughts started drifting again, only to be interrupted by the other clearing his throat loudly.  
“Awww, aren't you gonna ask for my name?”  
He blankly stared at the once again smirking man for a moment.  
“Hello? Anyone home? I know I look stunning, but I didn’t expect to take your breath away before I even got you into my bedroom”  
Peter shuddered, but decided not to act upon the stranger’s flirting and instead asked: “I’m sorry Sir, if you may tell me your name so I can write it on your order?”  
There was a moment of silence between the two men in the shop and he noticed with growing discomfort that they were the only ones, all other customers had left.  
“Wilson. Wade Wilson.”  
Wade was fully grinning now and Peter’s spidersense started tingling.  
He tensed, knowing he had heard the name before, but couldn’t quite place it.  
Writing down the name he placed the cup once again in front of the other man and turned around to leave to the back and close the shop up.  
That was a mistake.  
In the verge of a second the customer jumped over the counter, grabbed his wrist and shoved him against the wall.  
“Don’t you know” Peter felt Wade’s hot breath against his ear.  
“It’s rude not to introduce yourself when someone tells you his name”  
He tried to free himself, but the stranger held him tightly and he could barely move at all.  
Suddenly it clicked in his mind.  
Deadpool.  
Had the merc discovered his secret identity?  
Was he here to kill him?  
Peter desperately tried to struggle out of Wade’s grip but there was no escape.  
“Come on… Parker, tell me your name.”  
Loosening his hold a bit the merc stared right into the other’s eyes.  
His hood had fallen when he jumped over the counter, but that didn't matter much anymore.  
With an exasperated sigh, Peter gave up and anwsered with his name.  
Wade grinned widely and took a step back.  
“See, that wasn’t that hard now, was it?”  
Using the moment Peter stumbled away and brought as much space as possible between them while staring wide eyed at Deadpool and secretly scanning the shop for an escape.  
“C-can you please leave now, Sir? It’s past our closing time”  
His voice was still a bit shaky, but he had calmed down and a backup plan in case of the merc attacking him.  
But he just picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, apparently amused by the situation.  
“What would you do if I say no?” Wade asked and the way he looked at Peter send shivers down his spine.  
Answering carefully, as to not anger the other man, he said:  
“I am afraid I’d have to call the police then” Deadpool started laughing and slowly walked toward him through the room.  
With every step he took Peter’s heart started beating faster.  
He wasn’t sure if the merc knew that he really was Spider-man and he didn’t want to out himself, but it was very unlikely that he’d be able to beat him without using his superpowers.  
A few inches away from Peter’s face the man stopped.  
“Are you scared?  
He couldn’t answer.  
There was no right answer to this question, so he just stared back into Wade’s eyes, trying to think of a way out of this situation.  
Somehow the only answer he came up with wasn’t the most appropriate, though, knowing the way Deadpool acted on most occasions Spider-man met him it might work.  
So he lunged forward and kissed him.  
On the mouth.  
Peter kept his eyes open to see any eventual moves of the merc.  
He was met with a look of enormous surprise.  
Success!  
But the second he tried to step away Wade flung his arms around Peter’s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
Now it was Peter’s turn to be surprised.  
He tried to say something and quickly realized his mistake as the merc instantly took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the now completely shocked man’s mouth.  
Peter felt blood rushing into his lower body parts and he suddenly had to use all of his concentration to keep from moaning.  
Shit, he wasn’t supposed to get turned on kissing another guy!  
He was straight goddamnit!  
But the fact that he was getting hard because of Wade Wilson aka Deadpool kissing him was undeniable and the merc also took notice of this.  
He giggled and grabbed Peter’s ass, who just squirmed, but was starting to lose his focus.  
Just as he thought he might as well let Deadpool do what he wanted, said man pulled away from him, smirking as always.  
"Well, that was fun, but I have to leave now. Seeya around baby boy!”  
And with that he left the shop and in it a very aroused and very confused Peter Parker.


End file.
